


Another Night

by HadesEye



Series: Kuroshitsuji One-Shots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesEye/pseuds/HadesEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel träumt, aber welcher Traum ist schon besser als die Realität?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: Nix meins, Kuroshitsuji gehört Yana Toboso und das Lied 'Another Night' ist von Nightcore.

Vor den Fenstern zeigte sich ein klarer Sternenhimmel, der leise Gesang einer Nachtigall erklang. Die Bewohner des großen Anwesen in der Nähe von London schienen zu friedlich schlafen, unter warmen Decken verborgen und süße Träume habend.

Das junge Dienstmädchen von attraktiven Märchenprinzen mit schwarzem Haar und roten Augen, der kleine Gärtner von Spaß und Spiel in mit seinen Freunden der freien Natur und der Koch von fantastischen Gerichten, selbst zubereitet.

Der ältere Hausvorstand von Kaffeekränzchen aus der Vergangenheit in der er noch Butler war, selbst der riesenhafte Hund, welcher sich in der Eingangshalle zusammengerollt hatte träumte von Knochen, Lob und seinem dämonischen Herrchen, das eigentlich nur Butler war.

 

Das Bett ebendieses Herrchens jedoch war leer und verwaist. Der Schwarzhaarige Dämon saß tief über Akten und Rechnungen gebeugt in der Bibliothek und schrieb eifrig, sortierte und seufzte hin und wieder. Er brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, deshalb würde er sich hinlegen, wenn er fertig war mit den Abrechnungen dieses Monats. Vielleicht auch gar nicht, der Stapel an Unterlagen schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Doch gab es in jedem Anwesen auch einen Herren und der Herr des Phantomhive Anwesens war Ciel Phantomhive, sechzehn junge Jahre alt. Seines Zeichens Wachhund der englischen Königin. Als solcher musste er Verbrecher jagen und Tatorte besichtigen, wenn er jedoch schlief, besaß er eine Unschuld, derer er sich nicht einmal bewusst war. Seine Vergangenheit belastete ihn oft, doch nicht so heute Nacht.

Er träumte nicht von Gefangenschaft und Schmerzen, nein. Er träumte von seinem Butler. Seinem Dämonen. Sebastian Michaelis. In seinen Träumen war der scheinbar junge Mann sanft, flüsterte seinem Herren süße Worte ins Ohr und besah sich mit ihm die untergehende Sonne.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true

 

Es war nicht der erste Traum dieser Art, doch Ciel war glücklich darüber. Wer würde nicht ein Picnick auf einer Blumenwiese, einen romantischen Strandspaziergang oder einen ruhigen Abend vor dem Kamin wählen, wenn die Alternative nur Schmerz, Trauer und Einsamkeit bot. Und für diese angenehmen Träume hatte Ciel sogar in Kauf genommen in den Armen seines Bediensteten zu liegen. Ändern was er träumte konnte er sowieso nicht.

Nach dem ersten friedlichen Traum war er verwirrt gewesen, hatte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr denken können.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
In the night I dream of love so true

 

Nach einiger Zeit musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass er Sebastian in seinen Träumen nicht nur duldete, sondern ersehnte. Und auch am Tag wanderten die Augen des Hausherren immer wieder zu der schlanken Gestalt des Teufels. Er beobachtete die grazilen Bewegungen, das sanfte Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, wenn Sebastian am Fenster stand und in den Garten hinaus blickte, das amüsierte Funkeln der unmenschlichen Augen bei ihren kleinen Neckereien.

 

Just another night (just another night)

 

Der Mann war schön und das wusste Ciel, er sah die Blicke der Damen, schmachtend und verliebt. Aber er selbst war ja nicht besser, seine Blicke folgten seinem Butler wann immer er ihn sah, seine Wangen röteten sich und sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, wenn die katzenhaften roten Augen ihn dabei erwischten. Noch hatte Sebastian ihn nicht darauf angesprochen, aber sein wissender Blick machte Ciel nervös. Sicher wusste der Teufel von seiner Wirkung. Bei Frauen war sie offensichtlich, bei Männern etwas verdeckter, aber nichtsdestotrotz spürbar.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true

 

Ciel drehte sich in seinem Bett umher, in seinem Traum strichen sanfte Finger über Wange und Schlüsselbein, seine königsblauen Augen versanken in blutroten, bis er sie schloss um die Berührungen noch intensiver spüren zu können. Der weiche, moosdurchsetzte Boden unter ihm rückte in den Hintergrund, das Rauschen der Bäume wurde nurnoch unbewusst wahrgenommen. Die sonnenbeschienene Lichtung auf der sie saßen löste sich auf. Es schien alles so real und doch wusste der junge Herr, dass es nur ein Traum war.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
In the night I dream of love so true

 

Doch selbst dieses Wissen hielt ihn nicht davon ab genussvoll zu seufzen und seine Wange weiter in die behandschuhte Hand zu schmiegen. Der weiche Stoff war angenehm, aber er wollte die Haut darunter spüren, von der er wusste, dass sie noch weicher war. "Sebastian, bitte. Zieh sie aus, deine Handschuhe...", murmelte er.

Der Blauäugige vernahm ein leises Kichern, öffnete die Augen, als die liebkosende Hand verschwand und sah zu, wie sich der Butler mit Hilfe seiner makellosen Zähne seiner Bitte entsprach. "Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl." Der Schwarzhaarige schnurrte geradezu und verpasste Ciel damit eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

 

In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you  
'Cause you talk to me like lovers do

 

"Sebastian, warum ist das alles nicht echt? Es wäre so schön..." Ein Seufzen des Kleineren folgte. "Ihr müsst nur etwas sagen junger Herr, ich bin immer für euch da." Die dunkle Stimme schmeichelte Ciels Ohren und er ließ sich zur Seite sinken, sodass er mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß seines Butlers lag, dieser ihm sanft durch das Haar strich. Erneut schlossen sich die Augen des Jüngeren und er genoss das liebevolle Streicheln des Schwarzhaarigen. "Ich würde alles für euch tun, das wisst ihr."

 

I feel joy, I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same  
When the night is gone, I will be alone

 

"Das mag sein, aber das sagst du auch nur in meinen Träumen. Ich möchte es dir nicht befehlen, du sollst mich von dir aus lieben. Sobald ich aufwache bist du wieder nur mein Butler." Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg und Ciel spürte Tränen hinter seinen Liedern brennen. "Kann ich denn nichts tun, was dich mir näher bringt? Mein Stolz ist zu groß, als dass ich dir einfach alles sagen könnte und ich habe Angst dass du mich auslachst. Auch wenn ich theoretisch weiß, dass du nicht Lachen wirst und nur mein Stolz verhindert dass ich darüber mit dir spreche, praktisch kann ich es einfach nicht!" Verzweifelt riss er die Augen auf und sah in traurige rote Katzenaugen. Seine Hände verhakten sich im weißen Hemd des Anderen.

 

Talk, talk, I'll talk to you  
In the night, in your dreams  
Our love so true

 

"Sprich mit mir, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich bin mir sicher ich liebe dich auch." Die Stimme des Teufels war wie eine Decke, die sich sanft um Ciels Schultern legte und Sicherheit, Wärme und vor allem Liebe versprach. "Ich mag ein Teufel sein, hier und in deiner Welt, aber wenn ich auch nur einigermaßen nachdenken könnte, würde mir klar sein, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Deine Seele ist so rein, deine Unschuld trotz der Vergangenheit so vollkommen... Beichte mir und ich bin sicher, dass du nicht enttäuscht wirst."

 

Talk, talk, I'll talk to you  
In the night, in your dreams  
Our love so true

 

"Wirst du mich nicht hassen? Einen Mann zu lieben ist doch nicht...normal, oder?" Unsicherheit lag in den dunkelblauen Augen. "Ich denke es ist egal welches Geschlecht der Partner hat, wichtig ist nur dass man sich aufrichtig liebt. Du sagst du liebst mich und ich glaube dir. Aber ich kann nicht sagen dass mein anderes Ich dich liebt und ich selbst bin nicht wirklich. Nur eine Traumgestalt."

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true

 

Der Sechzehnjährige hatte diese Worte mehr als einmal gehört. Er hatte sich schon oft selbst gesagt, dass das alles nicht echt war. Nur ein Traum der aus Ciels Wunsch heraus geboren wurde seinem Butler nahe zu sein. Ihn offen lieben zu dürfen ohne dafür Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen oder von Anderen bewertet zu werden. Und dann war da noch die Angst vor Zurückweisung. Der Gedanke an seine Verlobte drehte ihm den Magen um. Durch seine Gefühle für Sebastian wurde ihm klar, dass alles was er für Lizzy empfand nur Freundschaft war, vielleicht auch Geschwisterliebe, aber niemals mehr.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
In the night I dream of love so true

 

Er hatte sich immer jemanden gewünscht, bei dem er sich fallenlassen konnte. Keine Angst vor Verrat oder Spott haben musste. In Sebastian hatte er nun so jemanden gefunden, aber jetzt stand ihm seine eigene Unsicherheit im Weg. Arm in Arm mit seinem Stolz lachte sie ihn an, wann immer er sich seinem Butler komplett anvertrauen wollte.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true

 

Am liebsten hätte Ciel sich für immer in seinen Träumen verkrochen, wäre nie mehr aufgewacht. Mit dem Traum-Sebastian erlebte er mehr Glück als er je bei einem Anderen gespürt hatte. Es war nicht vollkommen, denn Ciel war sich seines Traumes bewusst, aber es war mehr als er sich in der Realität erhoffen konnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Echte Sebastian mehr in ihm sah als einen oft unerträglichen Herren oder ein leckeres Essen.

 

Another night, another dream, but always you  
In the night I dream of love so true

 

Also träumte Ciel lieber. Träumte von Wäldern und Wiesen, langen Spaziergängen im romantischen Schein der Abendsonne. Hand in Hand mit einem Wesen, das die meisten als nicht-existent einordnen würden. Er selbst hatte es auch nur geglaubt, weil er noch ein Kind war. Nein, er war jung gewesen, aber kein Kind. Seine kindliche Unschuld hatte er in der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft verloren. Aber er hatte das Wesen gesehen, nunja, zumindest die Schatten und die Dunkelheit aus der es kam.

 

In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you  
'Cause you talk to me like lovers do

 

Und nun lag er auf dem Schoß dieses Wesens und genoss die schmalen Finger an seiner Wange und in seinen Haaren. Er vertraute einer Person, deren wahre Gestalt er ebenso wenig kannte wie ihre eigentliche Persönlichkeit. Das einzige was er über seinen Butler wusste, war die Liebe zu Katzen. Das war alles. Sebastian hatte einst gesagt er wäre anders als viele Dämonen und Teufel und Ciel glaubte ihm. Aber er kannte auch keine Anderen außer Sebastian, oder besser jenen den er Sebastian Michaelis genannt hatte.

 

I feel joy, I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same  
When the night is gone, I will be alone

 

Ciels eine Hand schummelte sich unter den Kragen seines Traumbutlers, die Andere löste die Kravatte. Er strich den Hals hinab zum Schlüsselbein, wie Sebastian es früher an diesem Abend auch bei ihm getan hatte. Doch die Haut unter den Fingern des Kleineren war temperaturlos, weder warm noch kalt. Unecht. Er wusste dass die Nacht bald vorbei sein musste und wollte sich verabschieden. Langsam setzte er sich auf und legte seine Hände an die Wangen seines Dieners. "Sebastian..."

Er wollte es ausprobieren. Er wollte ihn küssen, das erste Mal. Wer wusste, ob er nächste Nacht wieder von ihm träumen würde. Zaghaft kam er mit seinem Gesicht dem des rotäugigen Teufels näher. Dieser regte sich nicht, schloss aber die Augen. Und dann spürte Ciel es: weiche Lippen auf seinen, sein erster Kuss. Es war angenehm, aber nicht so berauschend wie er gehofft hatte. Die Zeit des Erwachens war gekommen und sein Gegenüber löste sich auf.

"SEBASTIAN!!"

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er an die Decke über seinem Bett. Er war erwacht.

 

Just another night, it's all that it takes  
To understand the difference between lovers and fakes  
So be there, be there

 

Ein schmales Gesicht schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Eines mit sanften roten Augen und verlockenden vollen Lippen. Zwei weiche schwarze Strähnen seitlich auf den Wangen liegend. Sebastian. Der Echte, das Original.

"Ihr habt gerufen?"

Verwirrt setzte Ciel sich auf, rieb sich die Augen. Er war noch nicht ganz wach, sein Stolz noch schlafend und so verlangte er: "Küss mich!" Dann griff er verzweifelt nach oben und zog den verdutzt schauenden Mann am Nacken zu sich hinunter um seine Lippen auf die des Anderen zu legen. Und dieses Mal war das berauschende Gefühl da, Schmetterlinge flogen in seiner Brust durcheinander, ein Feuerwerk von Glücksgefühlen explodierte in seinem Kopf und ließ ihn sich leicht anfühlen. Es war viel mehr als Ciel sich hätte vorstellen können und als Sebastian den Kuss erwiederte glaubte der Jüngere das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Die Lippen des Butlers waren warm und noch viel weicher als die seines Traumdoppelgängers. Die Arme, die sich leidenschaftlich um den schmalen Leib des Jüngeren schlangen waren vorsichtig und Ciel fühlte sich mehr als nur beschützt. Er fühlte sich geliebt. "Ich liebe dich.", keuchte er, als sie sich zum Luftholen trennten und lehnte sich nah an den Älteren.

"Ich fühle genauso, junger Herr. Ich bin glücklich dass ihr euch überwinden konntet." Das leise, dunkle Lachen vibrierte duch Ciels Körper und stimmte eine Saite an, von der der Blauäugige nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab.

Hinter den Fenstern ging langsam die Morgensonne auf und beleuchtete zwei glückliche Personen in einer engen Umarmung.


End file.
